


Aliens and Cookies

by braeden



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Brightwell, F/M, Fluff, Kidfic, Mama!Dani, Oneshot, cavity inducing sweetness, dad!malcolm, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braeden/pseuds/braeden
Summary: 3 year olds have big imaginations
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Aliens and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmymble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmymble/gifts).



> So yeah, first post in years so this is incredibly short.
> 
> No beta or anything so sorry in advance for grammar errors. I just needed to write Brightwell fluff lol

“The aliens are attacking the firefighters on the tower ship again!” A little hand tugged at Malcolm’s arm as he sat in a half daze on the living room sofa.

“Zara Jessamine Bright.” He said it with a smile that the 3 year old responded to with a giggle.

“Daddy!” She pleaded playfully. “Help them!” A little blue action figure was pushed into his face and he reached out to intercept it before she could whack him in the eye with the thing.

“Rawr! I’m on my way.” He wiggled the toy at her as they shifted towards the pile of blocks and figures on the floor of the living room.

The scene was chaos to the naked eye but with a little analysis it was easy to spot the setup the child had intended.

“Where’s the bad guys?” A question Malcolm often found himself asking in more serious circumstances on a near daily basis.

Zara pointed at the hot wheels car with the alien toy sitting beside it. “He says ‘give me all your cookies mens of Earth!’ But the firefighters don’t want to share their cookies because the aliens be mean to everyone and they not say please.”

The wording was something only a toddler could find sensible. He was, at least, glad she seemed to finally grasp the importance of the word please.

“But they don’t have to share with them, do they daddy?” Zara finished off her explanation as she reached for one of the firefighters.

“Not at all kid. You don’t have to share with anyone you don’t want to.” The idea of sharing everything was something Malcolm had issue with. Not everything was meant to be shared.

Just then the door to the apartment clicked opened as the lock was unlocked and Dani entered the entryway.

“Family!” She called out before she’d reached them. Slipping shoes off and setting her keys in the bowl they kept by the front door for safe keeping.

“In here!” Malcom responded.

“In here!” Echoed Zara.

“Ah there you both are.” She grinned at the sight of them sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by all of the toys Zara carried from her room. 

Taking up the spot beside Malcolm he leaned into her. Zara climbing in between them snuggly. The alien still tightly clutched in her hand for a moment before she finally dropped it and reached to grab ahold of Dani’s hand first, then Malcolm’s, and setting them around herself to form an unbroken chain with her safely in the middle. 


End file.
